El nido de serpientes
by OhmyfuckingNoa
Summary: "Esa mueca hablaba de protección. Hablaba de secretos escondidos bajo cojines de terciopelo y de humanidad destrozada en el suelo frío." Las serpientes son peligrosas, incluso cuando ya eres una de ellas. Pequeño One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, posiblemente estaría tomando un daiquiri en Hawaii.**

* * *

**El nido de serpientes.**

Me empezaba a inquietar quién era esa niña que veía en el espejo. Mamá revoloteaba, junto con la modista, a mi alrededor, señalando y parloteando sobre mi nueva túnica. Una túnica para Hogwarts. Miré a Daphne de reojo que, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, me miraba. En silencio. Eso era bastante inquietante, porque si hay algo que caracteriza a mi hermana es que siempre tiene en la lengua un comentario (más o menos hiriente) que lanzarme, y no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado.

Debo explicar primero una cosa: en los ojos de Daphne siempre había habido un odio que, en aquel entonces, no entendía. Un odio muy viejo, casi gastado. ¿Hacia ella? ¿Hacia mí? No entendía demasiado bien de donde llegaba esa rabia. Últimamente se había convertido en indiferencia: se limitaba a ignorarme tanto como pudiera. Sus palabras dejaban un regusto venenoso en mi cabeza, un susurro en mi oreja que me decía que lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Hasta ahora. Había algo, algo que había intuido solo en contadas ocasiones. Ese algo aparecía antes de cada fiesta con sus amigos, cada uno de septiembre, algo que se esfumaba cuando llegaba para las vacaciones de verano. Algo en la comisura de sus labios se levantaba, un rastro, una marca. Camaradería, compañerismo. Eran palabras que se me antojaban demasiado dulces para ese gesto. Y había aparecido al verme así, con una túnica que cada vez se adaptaba más a mi pequeña figura. El odio seguía allí, escondido entre el tono verde de sus ojos. Pero esa mueca –esa mueca que, maldita sea, la favorecía tanto-, esa mueca hablaba de protección. Hablaba de secretos escondidos bajo cojines de terciopelo y de humanidad destrozada en el suelo frío.

Volví a mirar el espejo, que mostraba una realidad que me dio bastante más miedo que mi hermana. Había oído a Daphne hablar con papá, contarle como Dumbledore había cambiado los resultados al final de su primer año para que Gryffindor ganara la copa de las casas. El año pasado, una carta suya explicaba, tan impersonalmente que quedaba implícito su dolor, como los habían tratado (a las serpientes. A los malos, comprendí entonces) con el asunto del heredero de Slytherin. ¿Estaba preparada para aquello? Daphne… ¿Se estaba compadeciendo de mí? Le eché un rápido vistazo. No era su estilo, para qué mentir. Mi madre me distrajo, sonriéndole a mi reflejo mientras ponía encima de mi pecho una pequeña placa con forma del escudo de Slytherin.

–Pronto podrás ponerte esto. Estás preciosa, cariño. –me elogió mi madre, con su habitual tono empalagoso.

La serpiente se me antojó peligrosa. Debió de haber algo en mi expresión, porque mi hermana esbozó algo que podría considerarse una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para irse.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada. No nerviosa, preocupada. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza lo que podría pasar si ese andrajoso sombrero no gritaba Slytherin en el momento de tocar mis rizos rubios.

El castillo no era exactamente lo que había imaginado. En los cuentos de princesas, el castillo consistía en muros cristalinos y alfombras mullidas, pero Hogwarts era todo piedra y armaduras oxidadas. Comprendí un poco mejor esa siniestra decoración que exhibían algunas casas de familias importantes, si, pero aún así era decepcionante. Aquel misterioso cielo nocturno del Gran Comedor era un burdo hechizo y la gente no paraba de hacer ruido. Fruncí el ceño, molesta, ¿no se suponía que era un ocasión importante, especial? Mientras nosotros nos apretábamos, impacientes, es un ridículamente estrecho pasillo, los demás sencillamente nos ignoraban. Solo algunos curiosos sonreían, casi riéndose de nosotros, y otros pocos conocidos saludaban a familiares de la fila. Miré hacia mi futura mesa. No, obviamente Daphne no pensaba mirar si quiera a nuestra pandilla de niños sin color.

Entonces llegó el momento. McGonagall pronunció mi nombre y, después de que subiera al taburete, me colocó el sobrero en la cabeza.

–Así que otra Greengrass… –musitó una voz en mi oído.

Se me paró el corazón. Aquella voz no era como la había imaginado. No sonaba como un sombrero, si no como un monstruo que estuviera riéndose de mí, dentro de mí, como si supiera exactamente que estaba pensando. ¿A nadie se le había ocurrido que aquel estúpido sombrero era peligroso? Tuve ganas de replicar, pero una risa burlona casi inaudible me interrumpió antes de gritar.

–¡SLYTHERIN!

Mientras andaba hacia mi mesa, intentando no correr, supe que estaba en casa. Intenté reprimir una carcajada del alivio. Supe que esas sonrisas ladinas que me recibían entre aplausos iban a ser mi familia. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan asustada?

* * *

**Nota de autora súper rollo que a nadie le interesa:**

Muy bien, aquí otra ida de olla. Ya sé que esto va bastante en el rollo de _Mortífago _y de _Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_ de **Metanfetamina** (leedlos. Os lo ordeno), pero la verdad es que estaba en un momento melodramático hasta decir basta y me entraron ganas de escribir sobre Astoria. Mi opinión sobre ella, sorprendentemente, dista un poquito de la de mi droga, pero esta es una Astoria de 11 años un poco asustada de lo que le espera allí. El título es una caca y el fic tampoco tiene mucho que decir, pero es más un ejercicio de escritura y narración que otra cosa. El final sigue sin convencerme pero como esto pase cuatro segundos más en mi ordenador no va salir jamás a la luz.

Una vez que ya os he aburrido, nada, espero que os guste. MIL GRACIAS a **Queen Stardust** por hacerme de beta y aguantarme mientras se me pasaba el dramatismo. Los comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, gracias ^^


End file.
